


The Color Green

by UnorthodoxShipping



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, He does have a Semblance tho, Martial Arts, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozpin is a sadistic bitch aint' he?, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Raven is a mom to Midori and tries to be one for Yang, Raven tries harder to be a good mom, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Ruby Rose is a Dork, Seriously? How is thar not a tag?, Weiss is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorthodoxShipping/pseuds/UnorthodoxShipping
Summary: This ain't just another Isekai story folks! No OP protag here... None at all...Izuku, for some unkown reason has been sent to the world known as Remnant! After some crazy Anime BS, he finds himself in an encampent of bandits, and Raven.There, he finds something he never thoght he could have. Family.Read on and see as this dashing young man Qrow's it up and goes to Beacon Academy! Where more Anime BS happens, and Izuku get's the thing that all Izuku's should not be allowed.A knife.(I swear I'm not high)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, all right. We're doing this? Yeah, we are doing this.

Izuku Midoriya walked home, bruises adorning his 16 year old face.

He had just come back from his Dojo and he wondered...

He wondered what it would be like if he was in another world.

One where he wasn't treated like garbage.

He sighed, resigned.

As if.

Izuku kept walking.

"Idiot! Like you'd ever be a hero!"

"Real funny bud, but it's never gonna happen."

"You need to be more realistic Young Man."

"Deku."

Midoriya winced.

Those last two hurt the most.

But, it had been a year since those words were last heard. 'That doesn't mean it hurts less' he thought bitterly.

He heaved a sigh, hiking up his relatively new backpack.

It was no longer yellow, instead a dark emerald, and it ressembled an oversized messenger bag, only one strap, which was honestly a little troublesome.

And there was also a bokuto, hanging out from it's maw.

Bakugou had been on the news today, of course. He apparently stopped a bank robbery.

The media beheld him as an underdog, and a rising star. Surpassing even Shoto Todoroki, Endeavor's son.

He picked at a loose thread on his shirt hoodie, repeating the hiragana on his white t - shirt.

It read : 戦い , and was admittedly less...

Horrid?

Yeah sounded about right. Yes, admittedly less horrid than his other shirts.

Izuku kept going like this, running through different katas and stances in his head, alternating between Taekwondo and Aikido.

He ran through the Dwi Huryeo Chagi, and tripped.

Izuku landed on grass.

Wait...

Why was the grass red? Why were the tree leaves red!? Most important of all of course, was...

_"Where am I?!"_

He was knocked out of his stupor by a loud, booming roar.

Izuku looked up as he stood, his eyes roving the black ursine creature. He noted the exposed bones, the blood red eyes, and the fact that it stood at thirteen feet.

He was afraid of course, but at least he could ru--nope. There was another one, 

And another one, ooookay.

_"Martial Arts don't fail me now... please." He said to himself._

He breathed in, and centered himself.

Midoriya knew this wasn't a freindly spar, but... It was reflexive now. Ingrained into his memory.

He bowed.

The 'Bear' rushed him, suprisingly upright.

Okay then.

He readied himself for a Ryotedori Tenchi Nage, any second now...

And...

Now!

His arm impacted the bear's and he hit it's jugular.

It let out a growl.

Not budging.

There were still more! There were even more and they were closing in!

Uhhh...

He rushed to let go and he let loose an Ashi Barai on the bear.

With a growl, it fell down.

Izuku pulled out a bokuto from his bag, and stepped onto it's chest. He heaved it upward...

And stabbed.

Izuku had doubted it's cutting power, but, with a loud whimper, it's eyes lost the red glow.

As he pulled out the wooden sword, it faded to dust.

He panted.

Oh right.

More.

He faced the other two, they faced him down menacingly.

Another rushed him, and he bent his knees, lowering his center of gravity and widening his stance.

_Naereyo Chagi_ to the bollocks?

He grinned wickedly.

_Naereyo Chagi_ to the bollocks.

He swung his foot at the last minute, careful not to to telegraph, he brought it up in one fierce motion, the bear's groin the only thing blocking it's ascent.

Then, Izuku stabbed it in it's belly, with some effort, it peirced the bear's thick, black hide.

It let out a whimpering growl, and Izuku almost felt sorry for it.

Then the other one rushed him.

Oh right, they were trying to kill him.

Nevermind.

The ursine creature rushed up to him on all fours, and ran at full speed, it's feet leaving deep indentations on the ground and grass.

He breathed, counting on the redirecting, and reusing of force to amplify strikes.

Izuku stepped back and braced himself.

Timing is crucial.

Aaaaaand...

_NOW!_

He sliced. The wooden blade cutting through the fur and bone, suprisingly easily.

As the head rolled away, and the body collapsed...

Izuku fell to his knees.

Relief, confusion, and pride was a strange mix of emotions.

But it wasn't new.

As Izuku collapsed with barely supressed exhaustion, he didn't know that he had achieved a feat that was difficult for many experienced hunters.

He didn't know that a wooden sword shouldn't have been able to do that.

Or that he had glowed a beautiful turquoise.

All he knew...

was the need for survival.

Izuku had been wandering for a few weeks now, and he had finally been able to find civilization.

But... It wasn't what he knew.

This place wasn't Japan, this was--apparently--Vale, and it looked similiar to something that he had watched in a few pre-Quirk era sci-fi movies.

The lamposts were glowy... holograms? The streets were roved by robots, known to the bystanders as Atlesian Knights. And, well... people didn't know what quirks were!

There were some mutation types, but when he asked them about it, they just looked at him weird.

He had even seen someone with a pyrokinetic quirk, but _nooo_. They were Semblances.

The last thing was that English was the citizens' primary language. Never before had Midoriya been more thankful of Present Mic's radio show.

And by then? Izuku was officially convinced he was in an alternate universe.

So, he did the rational thing.

_Two Hours of Wandering later_

Izuku was reading _'A Study on Aura'_ which by the way, was a fascinating read.

Very in-depth.

By now, he had burned through a collection of encyclopedias and books, and, as a result, left him very knowledgable on the world known as Remnant.

For one, the mutation types were known as Faunus, they were apparently prejudiced against.

_'Know how that feels'_ he thought bitterly, when he read a particular excerpt from : _'The White Fang, A Historical Account on The Rise and Fall of Faunus-Kind'_

It had said.

_'"Faunus are trash, useless and evil. Nothing but blood lust fueling them." -Sr. Romulus Black._

_This particular statement however, has been dispproved, labeled as slander. Unfortunately, many have quite taken to this concept. Which brought on a new wave of 'Faunists' and even more of an outrage against humans themselves.'_

He learned about the White Fang.

They were... interesting to say the least.

They were apparently peaceful at first, but then all hell broke loose, and the White Fang turned violent.

At present, the Faunus were treated equally, but not out of respect...

Out of fear.

After a finishing _'A Study on Aura'_ , Izuku decided to wander a bit, leaving the present librarian with a dumbstruck look.

Izuku didn't have any money. A fact that was glaringly obvious when he got hungry. And he was definitely hungry.

So, Izuku tried stealing.

Right now, he stood in a small village, behind an inn, with a bunch of food and water stowed away in his backpack.

And new clothes!

Stolen. Sure, and honestly Izuku felt really guilty. But he had to survive.

Which is why he wore a green shirt, a nice aviator jacket, and some cool black pants.

He hadn't meant to put together a somewhat cohesive look, the jacket was mostly practical and the jeans were flexible--not unlike yoga pants--but they also held snug and tight whithout any loose fabrics.

He honestly preferred just a white shirt and jorts, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

He looked his food over for a second time.

They would keep.

He just needed to get out of there.

_Two Months of Nomadity and Stealing Later._

Okay...

Where the heck was he?

Well... simply put, he was in a forest clearing.

A wooden gate stood in front of him, almost daring him to go through.

He sighed.

'Getting lost sucks balls.' He thought, spitefully, as he hiked his backpack up, beef jerky and a halfway consumed water canteen the only food items left.

Then, some guy approached him, and he looked none too friendly.

"Whos are you?!" He said, holding up what looked to be a combination between a handgun and a knife.

Weird. 

Oh right, Hunter's weapons.

This guy didn't look like a hunter though.

Then again, anyone was allowed a weapon with a proper test.

That. Or it was illegal.

It was probably the latter.

The Man approached him, hunching his back and brandishing his gun in a pitiful attempt at threat.

Izuku knew he could take the guy out, a simple foot swipe, and he would be down for the count.

Of course, more appeared from the trees and foliage.

He sighed, knowing that this would take alot more than a few Ashi Barai.

So, he went ahead with the diplomatic approach.

"L-look, I'm n-not here for a fight, I was j-just passing by. I'll l-leave, pl-p-please?" He tried, he honestly hated how he stuttered, he thought he got rid of it!

He still had a long way to go with English apparently.

The man gave no answer, choosing instead to rush toward him, fist raised, and gun brandished.

Izuku couldn't say he didn't expect this. He just wished the man could have been more unpredictable.

He got into a stance again, waiting for the man's first strike.

The man raised an arm.

_Kaiten Nage._

Izuku grinned, as he grabbed it and spun him around, slamming his hand down on his head and flipping him to the ground.

_'I forgot to bow!'_

Multiple people now.

And Gunfire, can't forget about that.

_Tornado Kick + Sword Throw._

He jumped up and kicked a person's sword away, then, he grabbed another person's arm and swung forwrard.

He dodged a bullet, and another one, dancing across the gunfire and bullets, weaving past the blades.

The throwee crashed into two men's shins, so for good measure, he aimed a quick Roundhouse on one of their sides.

It connected, knocking both of them in a heap on the dry dirt. Someone tried stabbing him from the back, so he grabbed the sword's hilt, and pushed the pommel into the man's solar plexus.

Two more, one approacing a little ways left.

_Ude - Hineri._

He grabbed the first guy's arm, and grabbed it again with his other, spinning him towards the second guy and letting go.

Another one.

_Backfist._

His fist snaked out, the knuckles colliding with his opponent.

He readied himself once more, but the attack he expected never came.

Izuku looked around at the clearing.

His opponents, were either dazed or knocked out. All of them.

He turned around and offered a hand to the man he had just punched.

The man sat up, and with a confused look, took it.

"S-sorry. But y-you g-guys kind of wouldn't li-listen." He said, turning to the others, he offered to help them with the unconcious ones.

Izuku heard footsteps, and a pensive hum.

He looked over to the noise, and saw a beautiful lady, with red eyes and a cold gaze that locked onto him, and pierced his soul.

"You managed to knock multiple people with fully functioning Auras unconcious? Without weapons?"

She eyed the bokuto, as if to say _'Without good ones?'_

Izuku stiffened, deathly nervous of the woman with blood red clothes, and a sword at her hip.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." he stammered out.

The woman let a smirk adorn her features.

"Come with me," she said, turning away and beckoning him to follow her.

Izuku hesitated.

The man at his side jabbed him in the stomach, spurring him forward to follow her.

As he walked past, most gazes he was met with were full of hostlity, some pity, and others, anger.

The woman--after telling another girl to stand down--walked inside what looked to be the biggest tent out of all of them, and Izuku obliged, following her inside, but not without a disdainful look from the girl gaurding it.

Izuku sat down in sezai, across from the woman.

She locked onto him with a peircing gaze.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"N--no ma'am." He said, and her gaze bore deeper still.

"My name," She leaned forward a little "Is Raven Branwen."


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Yellow and Green and even more Green

A thud, as Izuku landed on his back.

It had been ten months, and soon, Izuku would go to a Huntsman academy.

Raven towered over him.

She held out a hand, and Izuku took it gladly.

"You'll have to get to Beacon soon." She said.

Izuku smiled at her. "I'm super excited!" His grin faltered. "I'll miss you."

She smiled back.

"Don't worry, not like I'll die. I have to ask you to do something though."

He raised a brow. Raven rarely asked for him to run errands.

She pulled out two letters, one green, the other scarlet.

"Give this one," She held up the green one "to the Headmaster, Ozpin, and this," She held up the Red one "To my daughter, her name is Yang Xaio Long."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"She'll be at Beacon and... I don't want to mess anything up. I need you to give this to her, please."

Izuku's eyes widened even more.

"O-of course!" He nodded.

"She's blonde, violet eyes, and a little easy to anger. Please." There was desperation there, and Izuku had heard it enough in his own voice to know.

"I'll do my best Raven."

She smiled.

She clutched his hand, pushing his fist in, tightening his hold on the letters.

And flipped him.

Izuku gulped down some water, and breathed a sigh. For the past ten months, Izuku had been training with Raven, she had taken him under her wing a little after Izuku had first come here, and Midorya was happy.

Happier than he'd ever been. He missed his mom, but that was honestly the only half good thing in that life.

The only thing Izuku dreaded, was having to speak English all the time.

Midoriya struggled with his accent at first, but he got over it.

Midoriya looked at the sword in his hand and smiled.

It was a Daito, named Deku and he loved it.

An emerald blade, with a silver edge, it was beautiful. The handle was straight, with the end attached to the barrel of a gun.

It's sheathe was at his back, black and sleek. An automatic cylinder for dust to be carefully integrated.

He was a little hesitant to use Deku, but... He knew that he needed to move past that.

He still wore his aviator jacket, but he had spray painted 緑 on the upper back.

No one got it, and Izuku was happy with that.

They didn't know who Midoriya was before, noone knew the weak and quirkless kid that was beaten up, day after day.

They didn't know who Deku was. And that was fine.

He would be leaving for Vale in a few weeks, and Midoriya banished the rising pains in his chest for something kinder.

Anticipation.

Midoriya made sure the letters were in his bag, as he made his way towards the nearest train station. Raven--whose Semblance could apparently warp to people she had a bond with(that included her daughter, husband, brother and now, him)-- couldn't help him, but she made sure to tell him where to go.

The residents had given him a fairly warm goodbye, constantly reminding him to 'never forget us little people' and 'to visit sometime'.

Vernal smiled at him as he left, they had actually grown closer after the tireless months of hel--training.

Nothing like a good raid to bring people together.

(Izuku would admit he was influenced by them, but he would argue that he was the same, and for the most part, he was.

Most part.)

Izuku had frozen up at the ticket counter.

He had frozen up at the train's entrance, but he was quickly pushed inside.

He had actually frozen up way more times than that. A harsh reminder that, no matter how much training he'd be put through... Unless he was put in a situation that forced 11 years of relentless bullying out--he would always be the same.

Midoriya had gripped his sheathe, trying to diffuse his rising anxiety.

Things started growing louder and louder, as sound tried to drown him. As he was reminded of the many burns scars that littered his chest and arms.

Reminded of who had caused them.

He felt a light kick to his shin, which had jolted him out of the hole he was digging himself.

He looked around for whatever that was.

Noone.

Midoriya decided to distract himself, turning on his scroll--a holographic phone, basically--and decided to send a text to Vernal.

Soon after the conversation kicked off, Izuku had forgotten his anxiety, if only for a moment.

Two hours later, he arrived at Vale, and he decided to just, wander around.

Izuku remembered he had to buy Dust--which were elementally charged crystals that were often used for ammo--and decided to do a quick map search. Raven hadn't been able to supply him some because of her own reliance to them.

But she had given him some Lien to make up for it.

He arrived at one of the dust shops. Dust Till' Dawn was the name, If the sign were to be believed.

So, Izuku steeled himself and went inside.

It was pretty normal, and Midoriya had felt himself a little silly. Of course it would be normal! He was just gonna buy some Dust and leave!

Nothing to be awkward about.

Midoriya walked down the aisles and spotted a few magazines, and additionally, a short girl about a head shorter than him.

Izuku knew it was a reach...

But...

Maybe they could talk to each other?

It was nervewracking, he had only talked to the girls at the Camp, What if she didn't like him what if--calm down Izuku.

You can do this.

Maybe.

He tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned, a thoughtful look on her face as she bobbed her head to the beat.

"Yes?" She asked.

He spotted the copy of Weaponsmith she had been reading.

Topics!

Hunter's Weapons!

Yeah! He could do this!

"Uh, So d--do you like H--hunter's Weapons?" He responded somewhat awkwardly, and definitely a little louder than intended.

She blinked at him. The volume of his reply was--while not intentional--effective, and she had heard him enough to be excited.

The girl had taken off her Headphones and looked at him, "do you have a weapon?!" She asked, rather enthusiastically.

Izuku was briefly reminded of himself. "Y--yeah!" He unsheathed his sword and showed it off to her.

"It's name is Deku, u--um it's a Daito with a basic .44 magnum caliber Ruger Redhawk fi--firearm attachment. The sheath has a cy--cylinder for quick dust deployment too!" He rattled out as he turned it to the side.

"Omigosh!" She hovered her hands near the silver edge. "What's the blade made of?" She asked, clearly excited at the geen glow.

"Uh, titanium with a tungsten ca--carbide edge. Inlaid with earth dust." He replied.

The girls eyes widened as she combed a stray strand from her red - tipped locks.

She wore a red cloak with a black dress, a corset covering her stomach and a silver belt, with a few ammo rounds attached, decorated her hips.

"D--do you have a w--weapon?" He asked, nervously.

She straightened up with a bright smile, as she took out a folded up red thing.

He watched on in keen interest.

Then he heard the sounds of a threat, an old man's startled gasps and the familiar vaccum sound of a Dust Canister filling up.

He moved before he could think.

Izuku ran down the aisles once more, and when he reached the counter, the old man was being held up by his shirt. 

There was a red haired man, in a white coat and black gloves, along with three almost identical men. All in black tux's and red ties.

Midoriya pulled the sword and sheathe off his back, and rushed the lackeys.

He slammed his weapon onto one of the lackeys' side.

The man let out a groan.

"What?!" The leader--atleast the person who looked to be the leader--stared at him, and the grunt who was groaning on the ground.

"Well then, this is interesting." The red haired man said. Sounding somewhat exasperated. "Boys?"

The men in the suits ran forward, their swords held to the side.

 _'Bad form'_ Izuku thought.

He sidestepped, and slapped one of them with the flat of his sheathed blade.

One attempted to slash him, and Midoriya blocked the red katana with little effort.

He kicked them in the shin and he fell back.

Izuku heaved his blade up and smacked the man on the head.

He groaned, but fell down. Knocked out.

The other guys were still groaning in pain, and on the ground. One face down, the other lying to the side.

"Whoa!" The girl looked in excitement, but she ran forward, past Izuku. "He's getting away!" Izuku nodded.

"Y--you are okay with th--this right?" Midoriya asked, pausing beside the old man.

He nodded.

Izuku ran out the door, and spotted the Ringleader and the girl.

She had a blood red scythe out, and she smirked.

"All right, this has been fun and all. But I have to go. Buh-bye Green, Red." He announced, as he waved farewell.

He held up his cane and a Fire Dust Crystal.

Midoriya's eyes widened.

The Man raised it to about eye height and threw it up.

He fired a bullet as the dust fell in his Sight.

_Boom!_

Izuku flinched at the exploison.

He stumbled back a bit.

The smoke died down, and Izuku breathed, ragged and short.

In.

Out.

In 

Out.

_'Deku! Deku! Deku!Deku! **StupidDekuWorthlessDekuWeakDekuUselessDekuWasteofSpaceDek--'**_

"Come on! He's getting away!" The silver haired girl exclaims. Already running after the Red haired man.

Izuku's eyes widen, "C--C--comi--coming!" He shouts back, albeit weakly.

He braced himself, and started to run.

He puts the sheathe back on his back, and jumps up to the ladder, almost slipping a few times.

When he reached the top of the metal ladder, he shut his eyes, trying to forget the man who had made his life hell.

Izuku opened his eyes and vaulted up, and onto the roof.

The girl was staring up at a huge Bullhead--A ship of sorts--and Izuku noticed the chopper-like sounds.

She had her scythe out, and watched in frustration as a woman, with a dark red dress and glowing eyes held her arm out from the Bullhead's entrance.

It was glowing.

Midoriya rushed forward, pulling out his glowing green blade--Deku, he reminded himself and as fire erupted from the woman's hands, Izuku felt the cylinder land on Ice and he stabbed at the ground.

The crack of ice, and the explosion of fire filled Midoriya's ears as he stood in front of the girl.

The girl could only say, "Whoa."

A whistling could be heard as mist and vapor fell from the ice.

Midoriya's and The girl's eyes widened in realization. 

_BOOM!_

A metallic scent filled the air, and as the smoke cleared, a blonde woman, a rippling deep violet cape behind her, brandished a riding crop.

The girl beside him could only look on in wonder.

Izuku couldn't help but do the same.

She waved her whip and with a snap, ice floated off the ground, flocking together and glowing purple.

Another whistling sound, and the pillar of ice assaulted the Bullhead.

The woman fired off another two shots, and the drove dissapated, seperating into three and flew around like a swarm.

It continued to attack, while the Blonde Huntress gestured and gesticulated, snappy and precise.

The woman on the ship began to glow, and The Bullhead exploded with red light, the ice dissapearing in cinders.

The huntress narrowed her eyes as it left.

The girl beside Izuku heaved her scythe, as it began to fold, and she knocked back and fired a round.

_'Sniper rifle'_ , his mind supplied.

Midoriya twirled the sword in his hand, landing in a Zatoichi style grip, and shot off a couple rounds himself.

Wind loaded dust rounds. A load of recoil, but enough he could handle.

The woman blocked them all with her hand.

We paused to reload.

The woman swept her arm back, and the ground beneath our feet glowed orange, as another whistling sound bombarded our eardrums.

The red-hooded girl's eyes widened as she flipped back in a somewhat ungraceful roll, as Izuku backflipped, stumbling somewhat.

Midoriya landed on the ground with a thud, as his back hit the cement, and explosions rocked the roof of the bulding.

The door of the bullhead closed, as the Blonde Huntress stood up from kneeling, and watched the ship leave with a critical eye.

The girl looked in awe, stars in her eyes. "You're a Huntress..." The woman tuned to them.

Apparently, the girl could only ask one thing. "Can I get your autograph?!"

_SLAM!_

The woman paced the length of the room as she scolded them.

"I hope you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly! Both of you!" She walked infront of them. "You put youselves and others in grave danger."

The boy beside Ruby started, "Bu--but Ma'am, they--"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back..." The huntress started.

Ruby lit up, ' _awesome!'_ She thought.

The boy with green hair beside her looked confused.

He wore a green shirt, with an aviator jacket, scuffy red shoes, and tight black pants, that had--somehow--not hindered his movement.

He had a green messenger bag behind his seat.

The huntress paused in front of them.

A real Huntress! Wow! I mean, Uncle Qrow was a real Huntsman, but this was different!

She continued, "...and a slap on the wrist!" The Huntress brought down her hunting crop.

The emerald haired boy quickly pulled Ruby's arm out the way as she 'eep'ed.

_'Not Awesome.'_ Ruby thought 

"But... There is someone here who'd like to meet you two."

The boy beside her inclined his head to the side, confused, a little blush dusting his face as he quickly let go of her arm.

Ruby felt the same.

Confused! Not embarassed! Ugh, okay, _now_ she was!

_Her_ ears were red now.

The two were snapped out of their mutual embarassment, when they heard footsteps, soft and measured, but loud.

A man with white hair emerged from the shadows, he held a cofee cup in one hand, and a plate of...

Chocolate Chip cookies!

Ruby's eyes zoomed in to the plate.

"Izuku Midoriya, and... Ruby Rose." He leaned in to Ruby, curious. "You... have silver eyes." He said.

The girl couldn't say much, "Uh--um."

"Now! Where did either of you learn how to do this?" He said, pointing to the screen of a scroll.

It had a clip of the boy--Izuku apparently--and her, _'We looked so cool!'_ She thought enthusiastically.

She glanced at Izuku.

He was... _writing notes?_

She turned back to the two adults, and stuttered out "Si--signal Academy."

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Eh, One teacher in particular."

The man nodded, but still seemed unsatisfied. He put the plate in between them. Izuku glanced at her face and pushed the plate to her.

She grinned at him as she took one and ate it.

And again, and well, _again_.

"How about you, Izuku?" The man inquired.

"Oh, um I gue--guess you could say th--they kind of a--adopted me? I got the training fro--from them."

"And who would "They" be?" Izuku gulped beside her.

Ozpin chuckled good naturedly. "I know your background Izuku. I only ask because I want to know how loyal you are."

Ruby paused, curious and feeling a little left out.

Beside her, Izuku froze. The boy's eyes widened, but he breathed in and relaxed.

"Now what would an adorable little girl such as yourself be doing at a school designed ti train warriors?' He said turning to Ruby.

"Well... I want to be a huntress." She replies.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She began to talk faster. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people."

Izuku smiled a little to himself at that, Ruby continued to ramble

"My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" She giggled. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Her voice turns even more high pitched as she squeals.

"Do either of you know who I am?" The man asked, after a smile to Izuku.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon." Ruby answered, as Izuku's eyes widened.

He rushed to take his bag from the back of his chair. Izuku extracted a green envelope from it as he furrowed his brow, a look of careful urgency etched on his face.

Izuku handed the letter to Ozpin, as he sat back down.

"Uhm." Ruby just looks on in confusion, as a look of quiet amusement emerges from the Headmaster's face.

The man chuckled, and Ruby turned even more confused. "Well then, Hello to both of you."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby chirped.

Izuku stuttered out a "N--nice t--to meet y--you."

"Would you two like to come to my school?" Ozpin aske them.

The boy beside her nodded hurriedly, while Ruby's eyes widened, and she said, "More than anything..."

The Headmaster glanced at the Blonde Huntress, ss she gave a quiet huff.

"Well, okay." He smiled.

Yang hugged her little sister, barely even noticing the green haired fella' who had boarded the ship shortly after them.

It had been a suprise, sure. Bit one Yang was glad about.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is gonna come to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed, as she hugged even tighter.

Ruby gasped for air. "Please stop!"

Yang released her, "But I'm so proud of you!" She announced. She noticed the forette, standing awkwardly beside them. "Oh, who's this guy?" She asked, gesturing to said guy.

"I--Izuku Mi--Midoriya." He stammered. Yang could tell he was nervous, but she was impressed.

Well, because this whole time...

His gaze never wandered down. Sure, he looked at her weapons, but that was it.

A gentleman huh? Don't get many of _those_ anymore. "Well, Izuku, I think you and I will get along!" She said, a grin on her face. "The name's Yang Xiao Long! Nice to meet'cha!"

His eyes widened, as he scrambled to unstrap his bag and grab a red envelope.

He handed it to her as he said "I--It's fr--from Ra--Raven." He said, even more nervous.

"How do you know. That. Name..?" Yang demanded, leaning towards him, a threat in her voice and steel in her newly scarlet gaze.

"Ju--just re--read the l--letter p--p--please!?" The forette stuttered, holding out the letter in defense. "She d--doesn't want to m--mess up th--this time." He added.

Yang swiped it, and tore it open. She pulled out a peice of paper.

She was anxious, and worried.

But... she was... hopeful.

No.

She'll read it...later.

Izuku looked at Yang--Raven's Daughter holy shi--in confusion as she quickly put the letter back and pocketed it.

She gave him a _"Look"_ , Izuku couldn't really see any sort of malice in her gaze, but she was upset, so he simply looked away, towards the holo-projector.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." A man announced, as the mugshot of the man they had faced last night appeared. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The VNN plays its title card, and changes to another newscaster--Lisa, apparently--as she rattled on about the Faunus Civil Rights protest.

The feed cuts off to a hologram of the Blonde Huntress, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

Everyone turns to it, as they watch on in interest.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," She starts, introducing herself.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" Glynda says, "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Her image, fizzles out.

Ruby, oblivious to the rising tensions between Yang and Izuku, rushed to the window. She let out a gasp of awe.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" She says, as Yang walks toward her. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang says, as she encloses her sister in a one armed hug.

Izuku glances at Yang once more.

_"She's like... a softer Kacchan."_ He mumbled to himself in Japanese, unaware of the fact that there was one other person who spoke the seemingly dead language.

That person was confused.

_'Why ' **Mother** '?'_ They had thought as they walked with an excited Redhead.


	3. Dark Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku, and Ren become friends.  
> Nora is crazy.  
> ... you already probably knew that though.

Midoriya stood beside the two girls a tad awkward.

Yang was... still a little suspicious of him and he didn't really want to push her buttons any further than he already had.

So he stood quietly, as Ruby admired weapons and such. Yang asked the girl something Izuku didn't pay attention to, and the brunette once again ranted about something else.

Midoriya contented himself with his notebook, and started writing.

After all this time, he honestly thought the habit would've been beaten out of him but now, instead of Quirks and Costumes, he wrote about Semblances and Weapons.

He glanced at a dull yellow cane, and wondered if it was either a bo staff or some sort of gun.

Yang made a loud noise, and--somehow--kicked up a lot of dust as she rushed off with her friends.

Beside him, Ruby started feeling dizzy.

Izuku grasped her shoulder as a trolley filled with luggage brushed past them, lead by a girl with snow white hair and grey eyes.

However, a precariously stacked attache case slipped off from it's perch and hit the ground. It clacked open, and Dust vials rolled away.

Midoriya walked over and picked a few up. The white haired girl whirled around to face him, and glared.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?!" She cried. "You're trying to steal them _aren't_ you!" She said.

Izuku awkwardly picked the suitcase up and deposited ithe vials inside. "I--i wasn't trying to steal them! T--the cas--case fell off." He held it out to her.

The girl strutted over, and swiped it from him. Stray Dust particles hung in the air. "Be more careful with these! This is high grade dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Dust Quarry!"

"U--uhm I--Im _sorry_ I--!"

A thud, as Ruby fell backwards.

"R--ruby?" He rushed to her, and held out a hand for her to take.

"I'm not done with you! You--you--Broccoli Head!" The white-haired girl screamed.

Ruby fumbled for a bit, but managed to get a hold. He pulled her up, and she dusted herself off.

The white haired girl stomped her way to them, suitcase still in hand.

Dust once again flew off the case, and Ruby desperately held back a sneeze.

"R--ru--"

"Achoo!"

Boom!

An explosion rocked the ground, and soot stained their clothes.

As the smoke cleared, the girl once again screamed in outrage, quickly wiping away the soot and leftover dust. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about!" She stomped her foot.

"We--were sorry!" Izuku stuttered.

"Ye--yeah! we didn't mean it!" Ruby pleaded.

She rounded on Ruby, "you! What are you even doing here huh? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!"

"Well I--i--!"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so..." The silverfox looked a bit lost, "watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby shot back.

"It's heiress actually," A girl with a black bow atop her head, corrected. She walked over and held out a bottle of fire Dust Izuku had missed.

"Finally!" The blonde--Weiss--cried, exasperated. "Some recognition." Her frown turned into a smug smirk.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl continued coldly, and Izuku hadn't failed to notice the twitch of her bow.

'What..?'

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss struggled to vocalize a retort, instead settling on roughly swiping away the vial, and storming away. Her footfalls rough and forced.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted after the blonde. "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day huh?"

Izuku settled for a shy nod.

"So, what's..." She turned to the dark haired girl, but she was already walking away.

Ruby noticeably slumped.

"Welcome to Beacon..." She sighed.

"U--um, so--so shouldn't w--we head to the Or--orientation?" He asks, hesitant and stuttering as usual.

She turned to him.

"Yeah," She started on a calm stroll. "So... I never showed you my weapon!"

She pulled out her Deactivated Scythe, and twirled it in between her fingers, as it unfolded, and the blade slammed against the ground.

Izuku let out a startled but excited gasp.

He started writing in his notebook.

"Umm..." Ruby looked at him, visibly startled.

"O--oh! Sor--sorry." I ju--just get excited when I see weapons."

She giggled. "You're a little weird Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku walked with her.

"... Thanks?"

She giggled once more.

Midoriya stood alone, as he watched the stage. Yang had absconded with Ruby, and left with a curiously wary look, straight at him.

Izuku heard a little commotion happening, he looked around for the noises.

Ruby was _once again_ the center of it all, along with Weiss and Yang.

So, the boy stood alone, in the crowd of Hunter Hopefuls as he waited for the man of the hour.

The pitter pat of footsteps.

And there he was, in all his grey haired emerald scarfed glory.

Ozpin walked out from the shadows, a cold unblinking gaze fixed upon his audience.

He paused at the mic, his emerald eyes roving them once more.

Then, he spoke.

"I'll... keep this brief." He started.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

He looked at Midoriya, and the boy felt like he was being put under an X-Ray. Like every secret he possesed was being thrown out into the open.

Izuku felt a chill crawl down his spine.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

Whispers erupted at this, ones of confusion, indignation, frustration...

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." A pregnant pause, "It is up to you to take the first step."

And as fast as he appeared, he was gone. His footfalls the only warning of his waning presence.

Glynda stepped up to make an announcement, but Izuku couldn't help but linger on the feeling of being... scanned.

Midoriya lumbered along the ballroom floor, trying to find his shirt. He had misplaced it somehow and he was starting to get embarassed.

People kept staring at _him_!

Izuku's ears were getting red enough to rival Ruby's cloak.

He glanced at his defined torso, littered with burn scars and healed over kinfe wounds.

Midoriya noticed one from one of his old tormentors. His forearm was littered with scratches, so much so that it looked like a lighter shade of skin. Like crosshatching.

That had been a particularly harrowing Thursday.

_'Maybe If I hurt you enough you'll shut up about that He--'_

He shook his head.

He was Izuku Midoriya the Hunter in Training now.

_Hunter._

Midoriya took in a breath and let it go.

The forette spotted his sleeping bag in a corner, next to some other guy, on top of a maroon sleeping bag.

So he quietly took his place next to the boy, hoping to be ignored.

As he sat down, he noticed a spark of recognition in the brunette's eyes.

Izuku noted that the boy with a pink streak in his hair looked Asian.

That's when he heard something he didn't think he'd ever hear in a long time.

_"Do you speak Japanese?"_ The boy beside him asked, and Midoriya froze in his tracks.

The response rolled off the tounge. A quick _"Yes,"_ as if this was completely normal! As if he hadn't finally found another person to talk to in Japanese!

Izuku smiled, his eyes misty.

_"My name is Midoriya, Izuku. Nice to meet you!"_

The boy shot him a grateful smile, and quietly uttered the words that would set off a friendship built on familiarity, _"Ren, Lie. Nice to meet you."_

Izuku woke up to screaming.

"--Rning! It's Morning It's _morn~ning!"_ An excited redhead exclaimed.

She moved around him, in a frenzy. Erratic and a bit spazzy.

"Wake up Lazy _Butt!"_ She finishes.

Ren looked miserable, but Midoriya had gotten quite good at reading people. The guy was amused and attentive, and there was a familiarity there that was similar to the one they shared last night.

But it was... deeper.

He mumbled out a _"G'morning."_

Ren responded in kind. Which is when the girl swarmed him.

"Oooh!! You know Kuroyurai! Did Ren teach you?! He taught me!!" She screamed, excited.

That was another thing he'd learnt. Apparently, Ren--and Nora--called it Kuroyurai. Nihongo was just a common word in their language--or dialect, apparently.

Kuroyurai was from this small village called Kuroyuri. When Izuku had asked him about it, Ren had clammed up. That was when the conversation ended.

"Oh, so--sorry. I've al--always known it." He stuttered, the girl was so close!

As if sensing his discomfort, the girl leaned back and spouted, in quick and clumsy--but still understandable, Jap--Oniyurai, _"My Name's Nora!! Nora Valkyrie! Let's get Pancakes!"_

And get pancakes they did, Nora filling the relative silence with ease.

The two boys simply listened, and Izuku fit in with them well enough.

The forette was glad, he was making friends. Ones that he hadn't faced life threatening--and downright illegal--situations with.

Not to invalidate those friends of course.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! And now we've got Izuku!" She added, her eyes constantly switching to either of them.

"What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; both of you _are_ very handsome!"

Izuku blushed.

"but that'd just be weird, right?" She asked, 

Midoriya frantically nodded, as he stuffed pancakes into his mouth. Turning completely flush.

Nora did the same, without the redness. " _Right!_ What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" Her voice was muffled.

"Ooh! I hope It's teams of three so we could include Izuku!" She announced.

"We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster?" She offered.

"No, that won't work. He has the school." She looked legitemately thoughtful.

Ren turned to Izuku, pensive and a little impressed.

"Not many people can understand her when she's like that." He admitted. "And even more people find it annoying," Then his voice turned icy, "do _you?"_

"No! Of course not! I--I actually M--mutter like crazy too!" Midoriya glanced at the now contemplative red head, seemingly oblivious to their conversation as she ate pancakes. "People found it really annoying and creepy."

Ren gave his green headed companion a small smile.

Izuku pushed his sword back in it's sheathe as he looked around, Nora still babbling. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" She suddenly announced. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you guys imitate a sloth?"

Ren's bladed pistols--StormFlower--dissapeared in his sleeves. "Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

That gives Nora pause.

...Which she perked up from immediately. "That's why it'll be perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren gave her an amused smile, and Izuku a knowing look.

"Let's go Nora, Izuku."

The redhead giggled.

Ozpin stood on the grassy cliff, as he gazed upon them. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." 

Beside him, Ruby looked excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Nora waved at him.

Midoriya tentatively waved back.

Glynda narrowed her eyes at them. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates..."

Ruby shot Yang a sidealong glance.

They were lined up on metal platforms, smoothly integerated into the grassy rock.

"...Today." Glynda finished.

Beside him, Ruby let out a shocked, "what?, Oh."

Ozpin's eyes landed on Izuku, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Their headmaster took a sip of coffee.

Ruby suddenly let out a, "whaaaat?!"

Nora muttered--still somewhat loudly--to Ren, an, "see? I told you!"

The redhead shot Izuku a pair of finger guns.

The forette laughed nervously.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Another sip of his mug. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Izuku grew nervous at that. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

They all stood in charged silence, the occasional sip of coffee and beep of Glynda's tablet scroll the only noise on the cliff.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin tapped his cane to the ground.

A mechanical wirring, and then a quick _'Ka-Chink'_ as a student was launched forward into the air.

Izuku was excited, he had always loved doing things like this.

_Ka-Chink._

It felt like being weightless. Like he managed to escape the world's shackles, and fly.

_Ka-Chink._

It also reminded him of Raven.

_Ka-Chink._

Izuku crouched low.

_Ka-Chink._

"Now, one _last_ thing." Ozpin started, looking dangerously sadistic.

_Ka-Chink._

A sip.

_Ka-Chink._

"Good luck!" The man says, cheerful. As he takes a sip of coffee, and Midoriya feels the tile under him wirr.

. . .

. . .

. . .

_Ka-Chink._


	4. Green

The rustling of leaves echoed in the grassy clearing, an immanent shape crashing toward the ground.

Shadows circled the ground in the shapes of leaves, and foliage.

The rustling got louder, until . . .

A green headed shape rolled on the ground as leaves loose their hold on branches and fall to the ground, in a small pile on a familiar dark brown aviator jacket.

Midoriya rolled his shoulders as he drew up to his full height.

He sighed, as he surveyed the shrubbery.

\----------------------------------

_"--The other senses. Not just sight, never just sight. Sure, you know about the five--scent, taste, sight, touch--but how about balance and proprioception?_

_How about Aura . . ?_

_. . . Everyone has it. Birds and plants . . ._

_No, Grimm don't, but they don't have to have Aura . . ._

_Yes, you can sense them. Instead of generating it they cause . . . irritation in their surrounding Aura fields, that's why teams are formed_

_For the weak to grow strong so to speak."_

\----------------------------------

_Aura . . ._

When it was disturbed, you felt a sort of uneasiness, a churning in your stomach. A . . . throb on the side of the head.

But, it took focus, to pinpoint the disturbance so, you closed your eyes.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_Breath out._

_Open._

Izuku dodged the scaly whip of a giant snake's tail.

The forette skid back, as he drew his sword.

Deku . . .

He named it to ground himself, a reminder of what he used to be, and what he will become.

How he would never really change.

He stared at the Black - Half of the King Taijitu, as it coiled and rose in place, hissing as it's red eyes glinted in the morning light.

Midoriya held his sword back as he crouched, and narrowed his eyes.

In a flash, Izuku was up in the air, his sword a blur of green as scale met steel, in a battle of momentum and velocity.

_Shing!_

Dust flew in the air as the snake let out a warbled hiss.

He twisted his waist as the White - Half of the King Taijitu lunged at the air beside him.

Another slice, another hiss, and the white carcass slammed onto the ground in a heap, along with it's black half.

More rustling.

With a shout of, "Ren!" Nora popped out from the canopy.

"Oh, Izuku! Help me find Ren!" The girl exclaimed, as they made eye contact.

"Um, hi?"

"Hi!"

_'Well, uh, I guess this isn't the worst setup?'_

\----------------------------------

Weiss was annoyed. That much was clear!

_Very_ clear!

If it were not for the fact that she were hundreds of miles from the ground she would smack her teamate on the head!

Who was-- _wait . . ._

"WEISS! HURRY UP!"

"Ruby?!"

The _woosh_ of the wind.

'RUBY NO!"

"TOO LATE WEISS!"

"RUBY NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

\----------------------------------

Yang couldn't think.

Not because Ruby was nowhere to be found.

Not because one of the three Beowolves touched her hair, that was part of it though.

No, the main reason was the scarlet letter still stuck in her front pocket.

She couldn't take her mind of it, but she _tried_ and rushed in to the fight once more.

Yang growled at the beasts and set in for a wide swing, not bothering to be sneaky.

She neglected a growl from behind as she fired a round of iron into the Grimm's skull.

It let out a desperate howl.

And then another one behind her.

_Shit._

_Bang!_

Yang instinctively ducked, but the Beowolf collapsed on her back, as she looked behind her.

She let out a gasp of surprise, the heavy weight piling on top of her.

The blonde pushed it off of her frame and straightened up to see . . . Blake Belladonna, who held her gun/sword combo at the beast .

She waved to the brunette with a "Hey!"

They made eye contact, Blake continued looking aloof, but her lips quirked upward and she waved.

"Just so you know, I didn't need your help back there."

The brunette had the gall to scoff.

\----------------------------------

Ren was honestly dissapointed. He would have loved to have teamed up with Nora.

At least they both had red hair?

Well, this might not be the best time to think about that.

"Dodge left!"

Lie's eyes widened as he pushed of the ground with his right foot. His body already making use of the warning.

Phyrra Nikkos, a girl in golden armor, with high heeled combat boots and a red pencil skirt appeared beside him. Toting her spear and shield.

A woosh of air as Lie and Nikkos rolled forward to dodge the Deathstalker, a great black, bony scorpion.

They neared what looked to be the edge of the forest. Ren was tired, he did not expect to be running like this, but the adrenaline helped.

_Rustle_

They burst out in a pile of leaves but they couldn't stop. Nope, maybe later, but not now.

Phyrra tripped.

"Pyrra--!"

"Agh!"

\----------------------------------

"It looks like a nice group this year," Glynda considered Ruby and Weiss.

They were both falling in the air screaming their heads off.

She cringed, "they might need some refinement, of course. I still need to ask you about Mr. Midoriya. He's seemed to have never gone to any Combat Schools."

"Hmm . . ."

Ozpin stared at his Scroll, as a Green Haired Daito - Wielder sputtered next to an Overactive Red - Head.

\----------------------------------

Blake narrowed her eyes at the sky.

"Um, what's wrong?" Yang asked, eyebrow raised and braces extended. Ember Celica--her weapon, a pair of golden shotgun braces--was ready to fire, in case of any Grimm attacks, if anymore where to actually occur.

The brunette chose not to answer, so Yang busied herself with making sure their objective--a chess piece, the Knight to be precise--was actually there.

They made it into a clearing. A vast, green expanse about the same size as the Ancient Ruins.

"Do you hear that?"

The blonde turned to look at Belladonna once more, confused. "What?"

Blake simply turned her arm skyward, and pointed.

Then Yang heard screaming.

Multiple voices, both at the same time.

She followed Blake's gaze and spotted a red and white blur

'Wait is that Ruby?' the girl thought. "Uh, should we . . ?" The blonde cringed a bit.

"YOU _INSUFFERABLE--"_

Blake snapped her head to the sound of snapping branches.

"NORA!? _WHyYyyyYY?!"_

_Snap!_

_SNAP!_

"IT'S _FASTER!"_

_BOOM!_

Midoriya? Marodiya? Whatever, the green haired one flew out the foliage and landed on the ground as Ruby and the Schnee crashed onto his back.

The boy let out a groan, the glow of his Aura radiating from his core as the girls on his back sat up.

Honestly, Blake was impressed. She had never seen chaos happen so simultaneously and so . . . chaotically.

\----------------------------------

Izuku propped himself up as Nora crashed through the trees, along with Ren, and some red haired girl.

The girl tripped into Ruby who had somehow wandered away to the edge of the clearing.

Ren called out what Izuku thought to be the redhead's name. Pyhrra.

Ruby let out an "Agh!"

And like a pair of dominoes, the two crashed to the ground in a heap.

That's when the Deathstalker crashed out into the open with a gargled cry.

_'Time to stand up now Izuku!'_ his mind supplied, as the adrenaline dialed itself up to eleven.

He managed to draw his sword, Ruby rushing towards the Deathstalker, it's tail drawn back like a deadly whip.

His eyes widened as the scorpion attacked. If Ruby ket going she wou--

"Ruby!" He cried, along with a startled Yang.

Crack!

Ice exploded around the giant scorpion, it's form wriggling in place.

"You are so childish!" Wiess chided, as she pulled her Rapier out of the ice.

The silverfox sighed, "and dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style."

Schnee looked just about ready to explode again, then her expression softened. "And I suppose I can be a bit... _difficult_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... _nicer."_ She looked away.

"I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know I can do this."

Weiss considered her for a moment.

"You're fine." She muttered, strutting away.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, as she dropped down to her knees and held her Scythe tight.

Midoriya felt himself do much the same, as he put a palm to his forehead.

Yang rushed past him, shooting him an indiscernible glare, her lilac eyes shining red.

_Blonde . . ._

_Red eyes . . ._

Izuku found himself stepping back, shocked. As if he had seen a ghost, because in part . . .

He _had._

His rump hit the grass, as he stared at nothing, and Yang hugged Ruby, words Izuku didn't know swapped between them.

Behind him, Nora tapped his shoulder. "Are you alright Izuku?" 

"Y- _yes."_

She grinned at him as she held out a hand.

He took it, and rose to meet her as Ren walked in to join them.

"Ren!" Nora chimed. Cheerful and loud as always.

"Well, there's no use dilly dallying! Our objective is right _there!"_ Weiss says, as she pointed to some ruins.

Izuku turned to his redhead friend, "No--uh . . ."

Ren tapped his shoulder and pointed to the girl, who was dancing with a golden Rook piece.

The gunman sighed, and walked over to Nora and took another Rook piece.

The hyperactive redhead squealed out, "TWINSIES!"

Pyhrra walked over to him, and stared up at the sky as raven-like caws filled the air.

She turned to him, "Hello!" She chirped.

"Um, Hi!" He smiled at her and turned his head up to stare at the sky.

A Nevermore, of course.

Why not?

Ruby rushed past, and grabbed a Knight piece.

The caws came closer, and he heard ice crack.

Izuku turned, the Deathstalker was struggling against the ice even more ferociously.

"Maybe we sh-should run?" Izuku suggested.

"I believe that is the best option." Ren nodded.

Weiss looked at him. "That may be agreeable."

 _"Sounds good, eh' chappies?"_ Nora chirped in an absolutely detestable British accent, as she grinned.

Schnee looked at the girl as if she was crazy.

That was when Nora screamed "RUUUUUUUUUN!" complete with a lighthearted chuckle.

And with the Deathstalker's screech, the Nevermores caw, and of course Nora's frantic giggling, they did.

Izuku ran next to Pyrrha, who smiled at him a tad tentatively.

He blushed, as he returned it with a frenzied grin.

Another squawk.

His eyes widened as he tirned his gaze to the Giant bird infront of him.

He grabbed Deku and turned it to a Zatoichi grip and his eyes changed somewhat. Something he didn't realize, his green irises hardened with a determined stare, straight into the Nevermore's unseeable scarlet gaze.

They stopped behind a pillar, the other members alongside them, each clumped behind the other support beams in pairs.

Midoriya crouched, as he observed the bird, it's black wings flapping in the wind, forcing gale winds to the front of it's feathers.

It rested upon a cement pillar, turning it's rapt gaze in an attempt to find them all.

_"CAW!"_

Izuku ' _hmm'ed._

_"The Nevermore primarily resorts to swooping mid-flight towards its target and leading in with its beak, then returning to flight using the downward momentum it gained during the attack. They tend not to resort to their talons in combat, most likely relying on their momentum to keep mobile durin--"_

_"Um,_ sorry what is your name again?" Pyrrha interrupted, a little amused.

The boy flushed, and muttered, "Izuku."

"Ah, well Izuku . . . do you have a plan?"

"I--"

"SCHREEECH!"

The Deathstalker burst out the forest onece more, still a little wet from the ice as it clicked and clacked it's claws.

"Oh--run!" Midoriya ran out their hiding spot, as the Nevermore gave another caw.

Izuku turned his head to see Nora dodge a barrage of feathers as she pulled out her Grenade Launcher and aimed with a shout of glee. 

A small pink barrel grenade shot out into the bird's face as it was shrouded in a pink explosion.

She shot another, as the Deathstalker lunged it's tail at her head and Ren and the Ribbon Girl parried with strikes of thier own.

With a gentle thud, Weiss landed in a crouch and with a summoned glyph, leaped away again, as Nora let out a "Yeehaw!"

Beside Izuku, Pyrrha paused and kneeled, her spear shifting into a Double Barrel Shoutgun.

With the screeching of sneakers and birds, Izuku about faced, and shot a round with his Daito.

Shots rang out, as the Ribbon Girl and Ren rushed and leaped past in a bid for escape, the bullets flying off the shell and to the ground in a clatter.

Izuku yelped, as he turned and rushed away with Pyrrha in tow, with a barely registered screech, the Nevermore crashed into the bridge, the cement crumbling about in a shower of stone and moss.

Midoriya skid back from the other side as Ruby and Yang and Weiss rushed forward, the gap the only thing seperating them.

Again, shots rang out and Izuku stood up to load a couple rounds from the sheathe.

_Click._

A screech, as the bullets bounded away.

_Click_.

Ribbon Girl was knowcked to the side.

_Click._

Izuku grinned, and ran forward with the blade once more in a reverse grip.

He skid forward and stopped next to Ren, as he held the trigger down.

_"Duck!"_

_"QUACK!"_

_BOOM!_

_B♡♡M!_

The hilt exploded in a shower of sparks and ice as they all skid back, and Nora leaped forward, surrounded by pink smoke.

_"NORA QUACK!"_

_Crack!_

The scorpion screeched as her Grenade Launcher, turned Hammer slammed into the Scorpion's skull. Nora was knocked back into Blake, when Izuku suddenly grabbed the brunette's hand.

With a heave, and a shimmer of green Aura, Blake was launched away into the sky.

She grasped Gambol Shroud and launched her gun, quickly grabbing the ribbon and swinging in the air

She Shimmered and Blurred forward, slicing at the Nevermore's eyes.

Blake blurred forward once more, and appeared just above the head. She sliced down, and blurred, appearing on it's spine as she struck.

_Once._

_Twice._

_Thrice!_

She leaped off, landing infront Ruby before hopping away in a position next to Yang.

"Let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang raised her arms, and her guns clicked into place.

Ruby's Scythe retracted, as she cocked back a switch.

Weiss glared at the Nevermore as it circled the air. She rotated the barrel of her rapier, a regal glare leveled on the Grimm Beasts.

Next to her, Blake furled her blade and raised it to to chest height, an indifferent, but focused stare on the giant bird.

_Shing! Creak._

Yang drew back a fist.

And struck.

_Bang!_

Again, chaos filled the sky as an all manner of projectiles launched towards the Nevermore, each bullet dodged as their Avian opponent barrel rolled in the air like a bastardized Star Fox game.

It drew closer and closer until--

_CAW!_

Again, cement flew skyward, as the gazebo the four stood upon disbanded in an explosion of concrete.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang ran forward as the platform fell, bits of rubble crumbling down to meet them.

Shots exploded from Ruby's gun as she loaded in Grav Dust, launching herself high up as she leaped from stone platform to stone platform.

Yang crashed through rubble, in an explosion of Fire Dust, the cement cracking against the shotgun shells.

Blake ran up a pillar as she threw her gun to another bridge, the blade latching on like Batman's grappling hook as she swung forward, landing on a safety roll as she turned in place.

Yang stood atop a pillar, crouched a bit as she delivered a barrage of bullet after bullet, her blonde hair flying wildly.

Ruby and Weiss landed onto another bridge, and they skid backward, white hair and red fabric twirling and waving.

"I'VE GOT A PLAN! COVER ME!"

Metres away, the Deathstalker pulled it's tail out of the bridge, and with a yell of, "move!" They bounded forward.

A pincer came at Pyrrha, but she slid on her greives as her shield blocked it, and she spun with her spear striking at the bone whitle claw.

Another pincer lunged at her, but Izuku rushed in between and with a grunt and a shimmer of Aura, he prarried the strike, flipping it back to shoot the the apphendage with a quick round of Earth Dust.

Pyrrha leaped over him, her spear drawn back and her shield held forward, she struck, her green eyes glinting as rolled away.

Ren sprinted full speed as he shot an onslaught of bullets, and leaped.

The Hunter latched on as he shot a couple more rounds point blank into the crook between the tail and it's stinger.

Another screech, as the Deathstalker flailed it's tail in supposed agony.

Nora slid into a kneel as she charged up Maginhild and luanched another couple barrel grenades.

Pyrrha and Izuku slid back, and the readhead fired her spear into the Deathstalker's yellow eyes.

_"SCREECH!"_

It flailed it's tail once more, finally shaking Lie loose.

_"Ren!"_ Nora cried as the boy flew backwards.

Lie hit the wall with his back, and landed on his front. The brunette groaned.

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the loose stinger, "Pyrrha!"

She spotted it and with a shout of, "Done!" she lobbed it clean of, with her shied spinning back into her hand.

_"SCREECH!"_

"Nora! Smash!"

The redhead grinned, she ran forward, "heads up!"

Pyrrha braced herself as Nora jumped onto her shield and with a mighty effort--

_B♡♡M!_

Pink smoke flew everywhere, as Valkyrie giggled in her freefall.

She held her hammer close, and pressed the trigger.

_B♡♡M!_

With another burst of pink, Nora increased the speed of her descent until the last second!

With a mighty swing, she--"Smash!"ed.

_CRACK!_

The Deathstalker's bony skull caved in as it gave out a final screech of agony.

_B♡♡M!_

Pink smoke once more as the bridge gave way and Pyrrha and Izuku flipped in the air to land in near identical crouches.

Nora landed on her butt with a frenzied giggle, and lightning in her eye.

Ren, stumbled next to them, and crumbled to the ground as he panted.

Izuku managed to stand up in time to see Yang's muzzle flashes, as she shot and shot at the Nevermore.

The blonde's locks rippled in the air as she reloaded, shotgun shells flying.

The Nevermore flew in close and with a grunt, she leaped into the oversized raven's beak, her hand holding it open as she cocked back a fist, ready to unload each. And every. Bullet.

_"I--!"_

_BANG!_

_"HOPE!"_

_BANG!_

_"YOUR!"_

_BANG!_

_"HUNG--"_

_BANG!_

_"--GRY!"_

_BANG!!!_

The blonde turned just in time to see a cliffface, her eyes widened and she flipped away, landing in a crouch on the concrete.

The earth shook, as the Nevermore crashed into the stone.

It slid down onto it's knobbly legs, amd squawked at them, it's wings spread wide.

_"CAAAWWW!"_

Yang narrowed her eyes at the white blur, and grinned.

She bound forward as Weiss slid past and shot up like a bullet, the sharp point of her rapier making contact with the ground, ice exploding from it.

_"CAAAWWW!"_

The great Nevermore made a bid for freedom, but it proved useless, it's wings flapping helplessly in the air.

Blake shot her gun, the blade starting forward in a blur of black as Yang grasped it, drawing her arm back and smashing the black steel into the stone.

It formed a slingshot between two pillars, as Ruby smiled at it.

She faced her Crescent Rose away from her, and pulled the trigger.

_"Bang!"_

She twisted her waist in mid air and landed straight into the ribbon as it streched back, Weiss paused behind her and held out two fingers, suddenly snapping them rearwards.

A snow white glyph appeared, quickly turning black and holding the ribbon in place.

"Of course you would come up with a plan like this."

"Think you could make the shot?" Ruby queried, conversationally, light as if they weren't in the middle of a battle.

"Can I?" Weiss asked, rhetorically, a challenging smirk upon her face.

Ruby's face turned to confusion as she clarified, "uh, can you?"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby smiled as she narrowed her eyes and ejected a shell of ammo.

_Ka-Chink._

Black turned to red as a shot blared and Ruby bolted forward.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Ruby neared the Nevermore as she swung her scythe back and hooked the enormous Avian's feathery neck as it let out a startled squawk.

_Bang!_

Another shot as Ruby landed feet first onto the cliffface and held the Nevermore tight.

Glyphs appeared, as Weiss held out a palm.

_Bang!_

Ruby ran up each shot signaling a step as the rock cracked and crumbled around her captive.

_Bang!_

They were reaching the top now, and the group of Hunter Hopefuls watched on as Ruby made her way up.

With a cry of determination, Ruby went Plus Ultra and in a shower of Roses, she leaped upward as the Nevermore's neck gave way and truly embodied it's namesake as it faded to ash.

Ruby Rose' cloak rippled behind her.

\----------------------------------

"Russel Thrush!,

Cardin Winchester!

Dove Bronzewing!

Sky, Lark!"

The screen showcased four headshots, each shuffling into a specific order, as letters faded into existence.

_C R D L_

"You four retrieved the Black Bishop Peices. Together the four of you will work as Team Cardinal."

Ozpin waved a hand towards the holographic screen.

"Lead by, Cardin Winchester!"

The sound of clapping filled the halls and the four sauntered off stage.

Four hunters walked past, their headshots already in display.

"Izuku Midoriya!

Nora Valkyrie!

Pyrrha Nikkos!

Ren Lie!"

Letters once again faded into existence.

_M N R P_

"You four retreived the White Rook pieces. From this day onward you will now be, Team Moonflower!

"Lead by, Izuku Midoriya!"

Nora "Woop!"ed in joy, while Pyrrha slapped his back. A proud smile on her face.

"Urk!"

Izuku buckled, and smiled bashfully, his face red.

Once again, the applause filled the air, and the crew passed by Ruby and Co.

Yang glared at Izuku, so similiar to . . .

Midoriya turned pale as he remembered his old tormentor once more.

A slap on the back, and cry of, "Good Job leader!" snapped him out of it, as he forced the smile back onto his face . . . something Nora noticed.

Ruby stood proud, along with her new teammates as she was announced leader to team RWBY, pronounced Ruby.

Izuku really couldn't help the phantoms pains that settled around his body.

_Deku._

_He grasped the hilt of his daito again._


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.

**_A/N..._ **

_All right,_ so I feel that this hasn't exactly turned into what I wanted, so I'm going on a hiatus for as long as It takes to write the First Five Revamped Chapters of **[The Color Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159367)** with the First Five Rewritten Chapters of [**Heroically Instinctive**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039542) **,** the three other Chapters for **[Changing It's Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638299)** , along with some edits, and five more chapters of **[Omniversal Appraisal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548240)** , _that_ one won't take very long.

Once that's _done_ , we'll be moving on to a weekly schedule, for all but the [Oneshots and Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827325) series and [Post Mortem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248302), which I do in Collaboration with [Mr_Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Lazarus/pseuds/Mr_Lazarus) who wrote [The Price Of Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506028).

I hope you have a good week, and an equally amazing month.

Sincerely, **~~Ṭ̵͍̗̼̼͈̆̎̐͒͆̓͌̏̈̀̕͝ą̴̢̡̡̡̧̘͙̬̞̰̜̣̥͙͕̜̮̟͉̬̦͕̪̙̫̠̥̙̞͔̦͙̤̟̣̦̙̭̱̞̥͙̬͔̰͚͉̳̘͇̩͈̰͉̫̹͙̠̱̙̲̫͚̠̣̞̬͔̻̍̂̆̆͐̏͋͊̇̆͗̓̏̔̂̍̌̿̄͐͘͘͜͝ͅͅͅņ̵̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͓͔͎̪͚͙̟̘̻̗̫͖̦͈̗̝͇͔̘͕̬͍̙̯͔͎̱̫̜̊̈́̊͌̋̒̑͊̒́́͆͌̽̐̏̐͗͒̊̽͒͂͆̀̉͆̀͋̾͒͗̏̈́͛̃̆͗̌̂͌̆̌͌̂̋͐̍͌̓͋͑̉̃̐̒͒̉́̔́̓̽͆̇̍̈́͌̋̐̎̂̈́̎̈́͗̆̽͗̊̉͗̓̒́̈́͗̍̿̔͋̏̾̋͋͛̃̏̃̇́͒̽̅̏̇́̈͊̈͆̆͐̀̽̽͗̅̓͛͑̆͆̌̾́̕̕̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅj̴̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̧̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̟͈̩̭͖̦͉͔̦̱̳̘̗̼͚̬̹͎̜̗͔̣̭͎̠͍̩̩̩̪͇̟̜̪̬̖͖͈̫̯͓̟̲̬̟̝̳̦̞̼̤̲̣͖̹̠͎͎̭͉͎̫͔̪̭͕̦̮̝͙̣̩̙̥̺̮̭͍̦͖̙̣͎̙̫̤̥͍̪̲̖̯̬̯͉̘̬̬̟̣̥̻͇̜̭̲̼̣͖̼̝̭͉̠̞͇̤͓̙͇͆̍̓̈͛̄́͂̏͐̈̍̍̓̒͊̄͋̔̂̽̅̽͂̂͛̌̈́̓̋̆̇͗́̔̏̈́͋̓̈̐̉̽̍̓͒̾̄̆͋͗͆̎͊̿̾̓̎͗̒̽͊̊̎̔́̉͂͛͒͒͌̈́͒̈̿͋̾̆͗̽̊̓̅̉̌̔̊͌̄̀̈́̏̐̌̓̄̿͐̈͊̂͛̿̋̎̅̋̈́̅̔͊̈͌̆͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅų̴̡̢̛̛̛̹̝̯̗̱̙̗͇̭̭̱̥͉̦͉̘̻̝̭̹̤͈̮̩̲̠͈̲̗̞̰̜̜̦͖̭̟͎̣̩̤̣͖̼̯̩͍̮̞͓͓̘͚͇̺̼̟̳̞̯̫͈̞̥̱̼̦͉͐̊̃͊͌̔̋̎̍̾͆͋̋̋͐̍́̍́̐̿̎̇̇̓̋̔̿̃̄͗͆͊͊̋̒̓͋̀̓̐̍̇͊̃̎̈́̀͐̆̓̃̑̄̑̿̂͌̈́̈́̎̓͊̃̔͐̑͆̅̍̋̃͋̀̂͒̈́̊́̂̍͆̅͒͑̃͒̃̈̈́̉̓͊̌̍̂͑̓̈́̈͆̃͘̚͘͘͘͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅt̷̡̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̧̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̩͓͚̦̹̼̯̤͕̗͎͔̳̭̠̗̹̘̘̬̬̻̳͈͔͚͔̗͔͎͍̺͉̼̹̞̺̹͉͉̯̹̞̤̠̳̰̗̼̠̳̮̬͎̟̭͓̫̥̞̬̩͇̠̖̼̗̮̣͚̟̟̟̜̬̪͎͔̝̦̰̫̱͇̤̖̘͖̬̰͖̳̪̗̰̱̔̔̉͛̽̄̈́͐̀̍̀̅̿̀̊̓̈́̉͌́͆͛͒̇̐̌́̒̊́̊͌̄̈́̃̋̓́̒̀͗̇̚͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅc̵̨̧̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̱̼̯̗̪̲͕̰̳̘͇͍̖̜̰̼̱͖̤͖̖̼̩̼̥͙̝͓͉̖͚̝͔͖̺̤̮͔̩̮͉̥͎̤̦̺͈̝̫̟̤̻̬͈͙̪̱̜̻̩̫͔͓̫̘̘͙̜̳̥̣̹̩̯̝͚͉̺̦̖͉̤̼̮͍͖̠̦̯͕̮̹̲̒̾̾͋̏̾͌̎̂̑̍̍͋̅̑͐̐̋̉̉̄̃̓̒̊̉̓̑̈́̃̽̓͆͊̍̽̒̉̑̀͂̅̉̊͑͂̏̋̉͂̂̾̌͊̅̇̉̾̉͊̃̈͗͒̔̔͌̿͛̇̔̈́̔͒͆̏̊͊̎͆̓̓̾͊̄̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̸̢̧̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̬̯̩͎̦͔͓̯͉̗̺͉͓̟̺̙͚̱͕̤̠͍̖̦̳̘̟̰̼͚̩̠̯̼̝͕̫͎̭͍̳͇̜͎̹͚͚͖͇̟͖͖̯̣̥̙̖̩̱̝̼̰͈̝̮͙̫̟̤̝͚̤̬̝̳͓̦͈̠͕̱͛͑̂̓͋̀̂̈̽͆͗͒͛̓̇̒̾̏̋̇̓̇̓̐̃̈́́͐͛͑̔̊̈́̈́̍͆̍̃͛̒́͌̈͗̐́̈́̔͛̈́̽͒̆̈́̇̒̽̎̅̆͑͗̋͒̋̏̍̏̓̈́̈͐͆̈́̽̆͛͑͒͒̈́̒̄̃̊͋̐̽̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Boop!


End file.
